


Sleep in Heavenly Peace

by Pixie_Queen24 (FallenAngel69)



Series: Domestic Cookleta [5]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 18:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngel69/pseuds/Pixie_Queen24
Summary: Companion Ficlet for Only God Knows Why/Walking Through the ValleyChristmas Holiday Ficlet





	Sleep in Heavenly Peace

David smiled fondly at his sleeping daughter as he closed the classic version of The Night Before Christmas. They’d finished decorating the tree and Addison had climbed up on the over-stuffed recliner and asked him to read it to her. So that’s what he had done while Archie put a box of left-over decorations away and turned off the Christmas music in favor of the musical lights on the tree.

 “She’s wiped out,” Archie whispered as he turned out the living room lights and walked over to where his boyfriend was lying with Addison tucked tightly against his side.

 “You know, there is still room here for one more,” David informed Archie when he took the book from him and laid it on the end table.

 With a smile, Archie grabbed a throw from the couch and moved to curl up next to David’s other side, tossing the blanket over all three of them as David’s arm wrapped around him. “Hmm, this is comfy,” he said, looking up at David with a grin that earned him a smile and a kiss on the head. “The tree looks really beautiful.”

 “Yeah,” David replied, staring at the twinkling Christmas tree that set in the corner of their living room. “I’m glad you got to help decorate it.”       

Archie had been on a short holiday tour and had just made it home early that morning. He had been surprised to find a bare Christmas tree standing there when he walked in. Later, he learned that neither David nor Addison wanted to decorate it until he was there to help. “Thanks for waiting for me.”

 “Of course. This is your Christmas too.”

 Archie smiled and snuggled just a little closer to David, draping one of his legs over one of David’s. “It’s going to be so weird not waking up to the sounds of my sisters shrieking about hurrying downstairs to see what Santa left for them.”

 “My brother has always had this terrible habit of staying up all night getting hyped up on Mountain Dew and sweets just waiting for the sun to rise. Then he’d come into my room and jump on me.”

 Archie giggled softly, imagining a grown Andrew bounding into David’s room and pouncing on him like a five year old. He somehow knew David hadn’t been referring to when they were children. “You know,” he said after a moment. “I’m glad we decided to spend this first Christmas with just the three of us. I mean, I love my family, but I think I’d rather be here with my own little family.”

 “Me too,” David reciprocated as Archie stretched his neck up to press his lips to David’s in a gentle kiss.

 “I love you,” Archie whispered as they broke apart.

 “Love you too,” David replied just before Archie’s lips closed in on his once more.

 “Archie?”

 Both men grinned in the middle of their kiss and pulled apart to look at Addison who was apparently no longer sleeping.

 “Hmm?” He asked, resting his head on David’s shoulder.

 “Can you sing me a Christmas song?”

 ‘Of course. What do you want to hear?”

 She shrugged her little shoulders, making David chuckle softly. His daughter obviously felt the same way he did. It didn’t matter what he sang as long as he was singing.  “Daddy, you pick.”

 When David glanced down, Archie was looking up at him with an expectant stare. “Um…how about Silent Night?”

 “Yeah!” Addison exclaimed. That was one of her favorite Christmas carols.

 “Will you sing with me?”

 “Yeah!” Addison said with a nod of her head.

 Archie smiled at the little girl and began the first lines of Silent Night, coaxing her to join him.

 David watched in aw as his boyfriend and daughter sang together, Addison’s voice was soft and low as she watched Archie intently, trying to sing along even though she didn’t know all of the words.

 By the time Archie made it to the third verse of the song, Addison had stopped and was just staring at him as she listened. David, of course, was doing the same. Just listening.

 As he was finishing, Addison yawned and curled into her father as her eyes drifted shut once more. He smiled and reached over, raking his fingers through her long dark curls. “Sweet dreams, Addie.”

 David couldn’t help the tears that slipped from the corner of his eye. He couldn’t ask for anything more in the world other than what he already had. “It’s after midnight,” he mumbled.

 Archie glanced at the clock and then back up at David. “So it is. Merry Christmas, Cook.”

 “Merry Christmas, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Although this is an old fic, comments are still welcomed, encouraged, and appreciated! :)


End file.
